Our Kingdom
by NT aka Aku-chan
Summary: A king and his concubine. SasuNaru oneshot Enjoy!


Title: Our Kingdom

Author: NT aka Aku-chan

Pairing(s): SasuNaru

Warning(s): Yaoi obviously, AU, a little angsty

Disclaimer: I do not the anime Naruto or the manga that inspired this fic. Well, I do have a copy of it, so in a way I own it... errr... I just don't own rights over it? O.o

**ooooo**

**There was a small country with a castle to match the size in the center, placed on the tallest hill. **

"I haven't seen you here before. You must be new," he smiled as gently as his face would allow, the corners of his mouth barely shifting from their original place.

**And in that castle, a king lived with his many servants. **

A gentle shake of the head answered him, the presence before him exuding a scream for attention. His eyes drew over the threads of the silk kimono covering the slim body within the folds. The fabric shown in a golden ginger, the pattern imprisoning the shimmer of the fabric made up of ash-colored threads stroking into endless depths of midnight, mirroring the hair of the eyes' owner. Bare skin shyly peeked out from the neckline, revealing flesh loved by the sun. The copper tone mirrored the hands that hid within the shadows of the sleeves and the small bare feet, shivering from each feel of the ashen marble beneath.

**Besides the king and servants, many concubines filled the remainder of the castle, both male and female. **

"If you aren't new, then how come I have yet to see you?"

Trailing back up, the collarbone was thin, but not from malnutrition. The boy before him was rather petite, downcast eyes willing the floor to open up and swallow him whole. His nerves continued to shiver through his limbs, his heart beat mirroring that rush. The folds of the kimono felt heavy over his small frame and the silk tickled his bare skin beneath. With his head bowed low in respect and embarrassment, his sun-blessed hair almost blended with the fabric of his clothes, the colors molding together in perfect harmony. The image before him felt like a sunset, presented before him like a gift from the heavens.

**The king was lonely with no family and no love, which he looked for within his many concubines. **

'What voice, what face could this presence possibly have?' It ran through his mind, his curiosity prickling in his minds, prodding at him to irritate.

"You may speak."

**Only to his favorites did he give them a present.**

Tense shoulders softened slightly, the breath he had kept in was let loose into the wild. A soft intake of air followed soon after, as if wishing for the breath to return. Head lifting slowly, he could feel the stare drawing out the details of his face. His throat, chin, lips, cheeks, everything about him was painted over in the perfect hue, each detail accounted for. And then his breathless eyes, light with a gentle nature and a childish innocence, but burden with the weight of memories and experience. A touch of purples, reds, but the blue remained deep and true, as if claiming immediate victory in the warring battle. It was no ordinary blue, but rather a combination of a fierce blue like the crashing of waves against worn down rocks and a soothing one like the cloudless sky. Details, the one behind the brush would take in, how the long lashes would catch the wild sunlight and how the scars marring his physical perfection made him seem tamed, yet feral.

**He had yet to give any a present. **

"Although I-I was not... born within these grounds, I s-served... the previous master, His Late Majesty." His words slipped clumsily from his lips, ill-prepared for an encounter as such. But his voice was a soft tenor, losing itself to the overly textured border along the walls and the spacious space around. It was pleasant to the ear, though.

"Rest his soul." The smile grew faintly, as if to beckon the other closer. "Tell me your name."

**But one day, a new concubine was sent to his bedroom. **

A whisper too soft to be heard made his patience thin. Another whisper and he was almost prepared to turn the other away if not for those eyes. "Louder."

"N-Naruto..." He felt his face burn with embarrassment.

**With eyes open like the sky and hair as brilliant as the sun, the concubine was an angel sent from heaven. **

"Naruto?" He stressed out the name, testing the sounds on his tongue.

"Y-yes, Sasuke-sama?"

"I'll give you anything you desire." Cerulean irises glanced up at him curiously. "As king, I will grant you one request. So what will it be?"

"Anything?"

"Anything your heart desires." The smile stretched further, his midnight eyes polished in wonder and curiosity.

**The king adored the concubine. **

"May I have one of those?" His eyes followed after the finger, blinking at the sight. The blonde-haired boy had pointed to the table resting in the center of the room. Upon the table was a beautiful porcelain bowl with the carving of a fox around it. It wasn't the beautiful marble table or the priceless bowl. It was within the bowl, individually wrapped chocolates.

"You wish to have one of these?" With a hesitant nod, a chocolate was placed in the palm of his hands. "That is all?"

"Yes, thank you, Sasuke-sama." He smiled brighter than the sun could rise; his blue eyes crinkling much like the wrapper surrounding the sweet treat. His eyes studied the colored foil wrapper, surprising at the wrinkled sound of the bow-like ends. "What is it?"

He laughed before the naïve boy, pulled him closer to have him sit on his bed beside him. "That is a chocolate, Naruto."

"Chocolate?"

"Let me show you." Unwrapping the candy, Sasuke gently nudged it between the blonde's lips, as his eyes widen from the invasion into his mouth. His tongue licked against the side of the chocolate, almost mewling in delight. The heat from his mouth melted the chocolate, coating his tongue and teeth. It slowly traveled down his throat, tickling him until he was satisfied and swallowed the rest of the chocolate. "How was it?"

"Delicious!" Blushing, he looked to the floor, cradling his hands in his lap.

**And in turn, the concubine adored the king. **

"You have a beautiful name, Naruto." He placed his hand on the blonde's cheek, tracing the feline-like scars. "To match such a beautiful face."

Red stained his face, flushing at the compliments by his master. "Thank you," he barely managed to whisper out, before he felt himself fall towards the bed, his back melding with the cushioned mattress beneath.

"Let me have you, Naruto," He whispered huskily, his hot breath burning against the skin of his ear. "Will you give yourself to me, Naruto?"

"Yes, Sasuke-sama..." a smile blossomed across his caramel face, his eyes lost in the endless pools of his master.

**The king claimed the concubine as his own and the concubine relinquished everything to the king. **

Swept in the tumble of limbs and the rising aroma of lust, Naruto was swept away by the tornado called Sasuke, riding out the pleasure given to him. It was hot and the sweat that fell from his frame felt sticky, but he ignored both for his raven-haired master who took more than his virginity within the folds of those blankets.

"Naruto." Lying naked beneath the scarlet silk sheets, Sasuke turned to the bare skinned blonde, taking in the lingering scent of sweat and sex.

"Yes, Sasuke-sama?" Kimono tossed carelessly to the floor, lying in a mess of silk, whimpered from the lost of warmth its owner gave to it, but found relief in the blissful face of its master.

"This country is small. Too small. Don't you think?"

Hesitating, he huddled closer to the heat of the other, before relaxing under the gentle strokes from the king. "I don't know."

**The king wished to give his concubine everything. **

"I want more."

"Then gain more, Sasuke-sama." It was a simple answer from a simple boy. If his master desired something, why not just take it?

"Yes, you're right, Naruto. If I want more, I should take it." Gently, his lips met with the sun-kissed skin of the other, trailing paths of possession across his bare flesh. Enjoying the attention, Naruto merely smiled at his heated skin, eyes crinkled in pleasure. "I will take more, for you, Naruto. For my precious Naruto."

**The king sent out his army, conquering over lands bordering his own. **

Months after, news spread fast of Sasuke's victories. Sending out his soldiers the day following his encounter with Naruto, Sasuke immediately made to increase the boundaries to his kingdom. The Uchiha Kingdom blossomed magnificently after each victory, drowning the king in all the riches gold and jewels could offer. The number of his concubines increased tenfold, as well as the size of his castle. With the ever-growing population – within his castle and beyond it, Naruto began to see less of his king, until he no longer was called to his chambers.

"Naruto, it's your turn to see His Majesty." An older woman met with the dull blue eyes of the blonde, gesturing her head towards the hall which would lead him to the king's bedroom.

With a nod, his feet wanted to run, but the folds of his kimono wouldn't allow him to. Instead, he quickly shuffled across the marble floor, the golden silk following after his thin form. Reaching the gold-trimmed door, he stared at it without recognition. He couldn't recall the last time he had been here, nerves running through him, before he entered the room.

**The concubine returned once more. **

With hesitant steps, Naruto quickly scanned the bedroom, holding in his breath as his eyes traced over the form of his king. Sasuke was facing one of his windows, glancing over his kingdom. The sun traced his pale features, deepening his eyes if possible. He had remained the same, Naruto noted in relief, but the room had not. Piled with gold and decorated with jewels of all colors, the simple chamber that he had entered so long ago was no more.

"You must be new." The voice shook him from his thoughts, but the words crumbled within his heart. "What is your name?"

**But the king had forgotten. **

Forgotten, it was easy for he was merely a concubine. One of too many for the king to keep track. He kept in the tears that his eyes cried out to surrender to. Forgotten, was he so easily forgotten?

"Naruto, Sasuke-sama."

"Naruto? What a nice name." The king smiled gently, but his eyes didn't. "Choose anything you like. I will give you it."

**The concubine was heartbroken. **

The blonde gestured to the bowl of chocolates that were in the bowl on the table. The bowl and table had remained how he remembered. The tears once more threatened to pour. "I would like one of those."

Surprised littered his face, before he blinked and opted for curiosity instead. "A chocolate? That is all? You do not want gold or jewelry?"

A shake of the nod, Naruto kept his eyes on the chocolates covered in blue foil. Sasuke approached the bowl, offering the chocolates to his blonde concubine. "Take them all then."

**The king gave the concubine all his chocolates. **

In his shock, Naruto nodded before accepted the bowl of chocolates into his small hands. After he placed the porcelain bowl gently on the marble floor beneath, he allowed his king to strip him of his kimono and followed after the black-haired beauty to his bed. Within the creases of the silk sheets, he was taken, allowing the tears to slip from his eyes, which Sasuke mistook for pain.

"It'll be over soon," Sasuke whispered to comfort the blonde beneath him, fully taking the concubine. Naruto wanted to scream out even before Sasuke moved within him. His heart hurt more than he had ever known, the pleasure his king was bringing out in him was forgotten.

To Naruto, it was already over.

**Keeping the chocolates safe, the concubine slowly ate them over time. **

Months later, Naruto sat on the small cotton bed, which mirrored the hundreds that filled the large room. He played with the chocolates which he kept in the folds of his old kimono – the one he had outgrown. He refused to throw it away like the other concubines had. It was the one he wore when he had first been to Sasuke's room. Only two chocolates remained in the silk, he had eaten one each day after he had received them. He had savored the sweet taste, as if he was receiving sweet kisses from his king. Taking one of the two, he slowly unwrapped it and placed it between his lips. His tongue lapped at the treat before he let it roll into his mouth.

Loud noises brought him back from his reverie as his fellow concubines had begun gathering everything they could get their hands on. Rushing down the halls of the castle, Naruto quickly got to his feet, eyes noticing that they were all leaving. The king's possessions within their arms, concubines and servants alike fled the castle like greedy rats. Concern passed his eyes, while worry overtook his entire frame.

One pink-haired girl stopped, glancing at the blonde who looked beyond clueless. "Get whatever you can, Sasuke has lost the war!" She managed to breathe out before taking down the hall after the crowd.

**In a war with another country, the king was defeated. **

It was known to all that Sasuke had entered into a war with another neighboring country, wanting to claim more land for his own. But he had lost, meaning he had to surrender land to the victorious country.

Walking slowly down the once glamour halls, Naruto noticed the broken portraits and shards of vases that littered the floor. The riches of the rooms were stolen and the entire castle was empty and silent. The pattering of his feet echoing from wall to wall unnerved him. He found himself in front of the large doors to his king's audience hall. Pushing at the heavy oak, he peered inside the shadowed room, noticing the ripped curtains hanging from the windows. The only light that reached the inside was from the places the window was not covered and the door he had opened. His eyes traced over the dirtied floor, noticing the smashed door, which led to his king's bedroom. But he didn't care for the destruction. All that mattered was sitting in the center on the only thing that remained untouched, his king's throne.

Small steps soon took him to Sasuke faster than he expected, but his king kept his head bent in shame. Kneeling before the other, he waited until the other noticed his presence. But Sasuke still didn't react. Reaching a hand out, he placed it gently on Sasuke's knee, who flinched from the touch.

**The concubine found the king. **

"Why are you still here?" The voice was rough, but softened from the defeat he had just experienced. "I have nothing left to give you."

"You have one thing I desire," the blonde concubine responded, piquing the interest of the king, who peered at the blonde in confusion.

"What do I left that you want? If it's here, take it and leave!" Sasuke growled out, wanting nothing more than solitude.

"I cannot," Naruto whispered, before looking away from the defeated eyes of his king. "I cannot take it."

"What are you talking about?" The dark eyes pierced through his own, burning his soul alive. Looking away, Naruto untangled the folds of his old kimono. Reaching for a chocolate, he held out his hand, offering the sweet to his king. "What?"

"It's a chocolate. Someone special gave it to me."

Sasuke glanced at the offered chocolate, before letting the concubine place the sweet into his mouth. He carefully watched the concubine who slowly smiled in a way the sun would rise. With eyes open like the sky and hair as brilliant as the sun, Naruto kneeled beside his king, letting his head rest on Sasuke's knee. In turn, Sasuke stroked his hand through the golden strands.

"Naruto..." With a gasp, the blonde looked to the other with hopeful eyes, tears threatening to fall. "Naruto, I remember..."

**And the king found the concubine, once more. **

Falling to his knees, Sasuke stared into the clear eyes, shimmering with the tears that were pouring. Wrapping his arms around the blonde, he pulled him into his chest, taking in the scent of the ocean that clung to Naruto. "It's you."

"Sasuke..."

"It was all for you. I wanted to give you everything. But I was lost in my greed." Sasuke wanted to cry, realizing his mistake.

Pulling away, Naruto smiled sadly. "All I want is you. You are enough for me."

Sharing a chocolate kiss, Sasuke pulled Naruto back into his arms, afraid to let go of his blonde. The kingdom returned to how it was years before, the castle diminished back to its original size. The few servants remained, loyal to their king. The country was small, but Sasuke was satisfied. And Naruto remained as the only concubine in the castle, sitting beside his king with loving eyes. The king returned those eyes with his own.

**The king loved the concubine and the concubine loved the king. **

"I love you, Naruto."

"I love you too, Sasuke."

**ooooo**

**The End**

**ooooo**

Well, that's all. It was a one-shot, although a kind of long one. If you couldn't figure it out, the bold was the general story being told, while the plain text incorporated that story with Naruto characters. Both of which are original, meaning I didn't copy the bold from an actual story or anything.

Hoped you enjoyed it! Leave your comments behind!

**ooooo**

**A Small Extra**

SasuNaru with a hint of KakaIru

**ooooo**

"Iruka! That was a sad story!!!" The blonde boy cried out, curling into the arms of his teacher.

"Well, you asked for a bedtime story. It did have a happy ending though." Iruka smiled, patting the boy's hair to calm him down.

"Stop being such a crybaby, Naruto." A raven-haired boy said as he nodded, sitting beside the blonde in bed.

"Eh?! Don't call me that, Sasuke!!!" Naruto pouted, throwing a pillow at his friend.

"Alright you two, you should go to sleep already. It's already late," Iruka scolded, before tucking the two boys into the bed. Kissing Naruto on the forehead and ruffling Sasuke's hair, Iruka whispered out a 'good night' before turning off the light and heading out of the bedroom.

Locking the door behind him, he glanced at the jounin resting against the door with his visible eye closed. "Kakashi, what are you doing here?"

"Just waiting for you. Are they asleep?" Receiving a nod in answer, Kakashi continued. "Can I come over for some tea?"

"Of course." Iruka smiled, before leading the other to his home, not minding the hand that slipped within his own.

"Sasuke?" A small voice whispered out into the dark, curling deeper into the covers and edging closer to the warmth beside him.

"What is it?" A tired voice asked out, being called out from his sleep.

"You won't forget me, will you?"

"What?"

"Like the king, how he forgot the one he loved. Will you forget me?"

"...go to sleep, Naruto." Ruffling of blankets filled the small room, before Naruto squeaked out as an arm snuck around his waist to his back, pulling him to the chest of the other. "I won't forget you."

Smiling in his sleep, Naruto snuggled deeper into Sasuke's shoulder, before dreaming about his king. Sasuke let his own smile loose, burying his nose in Naruto's blonde hair.

'Smells like chocolate...' He mused before falling asleep.

**ooooo**


End file.
